Conventionally, a tape reel device including a spool which is pivotally supported by an upper case and a lower case and around which an ink ribbon is wound and a braking means which is inserted into a hollow portion of the spool from an upper end of the spool is known (see PTL 1). The braking means urges downward a sliding contact member which includes a flange portion at the upper end thereof and which is formed in a cylindrical shape having a bottom by using a coil spring accommodated inside the inner circumference thereof, so that the braking means puts a brake on rotation of the spool by pressing the sliding contact member onto the spool. A tongue-shaped piece extended downward from the upper case engages with a to-be-engaged portion provided at an eccentric position on the bottom portion of the sliding contact member to prevent the sliding contact member from rotating along with the spool. In this way, back tension is provided to a fed ink ribbon.